Memories to be Forgotten
by HeartVersusMind
Summary: Izuru Kira meets Kurosaki Ichigo and they fall in love, but the poor blonde is still haunted by his past relationship with Ichimaru Gin. WARNING: Yaoi BoyxBoy, lemon.
1. Sudden Romance

**Yo. This is mah first fanfic I have ever written and ah apologize ahead of time for grammar an' spelling mistakes. Ah accept any 'n all reviews you may have, flames or positive, an' will use them to help mah writin' in the future so please do be completely honest. If ah get enough positive feedback ah will continue the story! This is a Yaoi and there may be lemon. LO LIKE NO READ! Got it? Kk now that we got that cleared up…When yah leave comments ah do take suggestions about what will happen in the next chapter, so if yah leave a suggestion, I may put it in the story. **

**Ah also accept any 'n all requests also an' will do Yaoi, Yuri, lemons, straight fics, or any combo you can think of. There is no limit to mah ninjaness! So please feel free to PM meh requests. With no further ado, ah give you mah first fanfic!**

_**~BRDG**_

~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~

**Heart to Heart**

**(Izuru's POV)**

A sigh escaped the blonde's soft lips. He didn't want to go to school today. It was just too much effort. His heart constricted as he remembered that he was alone again, and he would not see his silver haired lover anymore. Make that ex- lover. Gin had dumped him and left him a sobbing broken mess 4 months ago.

His friends would always say that he needed to find a new boyfriend and get on with it instead of moping around his apartment all day. Izuru knew that they were right, that he needed to find a new love, but Izuru wanted Gin, and Gin only. He knew it was time to move on but that stubborn part of his heart wouldn't let go of that little shred of hope that he might see Gin walking around campus somewhere and he just might apologize and Izuru would forgive him. They could go back to how things used to be.

'_No I can't think like that anymore. I need to move on. Please just move on…' _

Izuru's constant battle with his heart raged on_. _Suddenly his cell rang from his bedside table making him jump. He growled in disapproval as he clumsily reached out and grasped the loudly ringing device. Glancing at the caller ID on the front he read his best friends name. Flipping open the small phone he answered the demanding voice on the other end.

"Hey Shu." Izuru said

"Izuru get up your gunna be late. You're coming to school today." Shuhei's voice was that of a man not to be argued with. Shuhei heard a deep sigh from the other end of the phone.

"Shuhei please I-" Izuru was cut short by Shuhei, but his voice was softer now.

"Listen Izuru I know you're depressed but please, come to school. You need to meet someone new, be more social. And even if you aren't gunna meet someone; you need to keep your grades up."

'_Here he goes again.' _Izuru didn't want to meet anyone, and he could care less about his grades. Despite these thoughts, he found his feet hitting the carpet and dragging him out of his warm soft bed to the bathroom.

"Fine I'll go." He responded without enthusiasm.

"Good. I'll see you there, and if I don't I'll come drag you out of bed." Shuhei hung up as Izuru glanced at himself in the mirror. His fine blonde hair was a mess, tangled and out of order. This was one of the drawbacks of having bangs. Pulling a brush out of a drawer he ran it through his hair, reorganizing it. After that he wandered back to his room throwing on a pair of skinny jeans and a long sleeved black V-neck. He pocketed his cell and i-pod and pulled on his favorite hoodie. Grabbing his keys off the dresser and his book bag, he headed to the front door, throwing his headphones on and blasting Bullet for my Valentine.

10 minutes later he arrived at Bleach University and parked. Slowly he got out of his small black car and pulled his book bag along with him. He sighed and turned around only to smash into something that happened to be standing behind him. The blonde hit the ground with a thud, ear buds falling out of his ears. Izuru gasped and glanced up at the person he had run into ready to apologize repeatedly for his clumsy behavior.

The sight before the now-flustered blonde took his breath away. Before him stood the most amazing man he had ever had the privilege of laying his baby blue eyes on. He was tall and muscular but lithe and sexy in skinny jeans and a form fitting tee with 'Nice Vibe' written across the front. Yet the most shocking yet amazing thing about the man was his spiked bright orange hair. It gleamed under the early spring sunlight, succeeding in stealing the blonde's attention.

"Hey, you ok?" Just then Izuru was snapped out of his awe by the man's voice.

"I-um-uhh.." was all the flustered blonde could manage. The man was holding his had out to Izuru who gladly accepted it and was pulled to his feet.

"Names Kurosaki Ichigo." _Ichigo_. Izuru reveled in the name for a second, storing it in his memory. Then he looked up at Ichigo. Something about him was familiar…Oh that it! He was that boy Shuhei had introduced him to at a party. Now that he thought about it, Ichigo was almost at every party he went to…

"Kira Izuru, nice to see you again." He said with a bashful smile. A light rose color tinted his cheeks as he made eye contact with the berry.

"Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Oh! Uh we met at Hisagi Shuhei's party a while ago." Izuru was slightly embraced that Ichigo hadn't remembered him.

"Oh you're that cute blonde that always tailed Shuhei everywhere!"

'_Cute? He thinks I'm cute?' _Izuru's face went several shaded of red at the bold comment.

"Hope I see yah around Izuru." The blonde blushed at the use of his first name by a complete stranger. He watched as the berry walked off to his first class thinking that he should probably do the same. As he started making his way to his class, Shuhei walked up behind him and muttered "I saw that." Then continued on his marry way. Izuru watched him walk away as his face turned pink again.

4 hours later Izuru found himself lingering in one of empty the music rooms. He sat down at the key board and started playing a song by Owl City, one of his favorites called West Coast Friendship. Soon he found himself singing it, completely oblivious to the strawberry blonde watching from the doorway.

_Are you out there?_

_Where the rainy days begin to feel rather sad,_

_And the walls are closing in like the darkness around me, _

_Its so hard to look away when the daylight doesn't ever stay above this dull apartment view, _

_Oh I will surround you,_

Suddenly Izuru heard clapping from the direction of the doorway. He jumped, not realizing he had an audience. His head shot up from the keyboard quickly as he surveyed the figure standing in the doorway. Gasping, he realized it was Ichigo, the man he had quite literally run into earlier

"Wow Izuru, I had no Idea you could sing." Izuru's face wend beet red and he averted his eyes back to the keyboard. When he glanced back at Ichigo through his bangs, Ichigo was standing next to him. For the millionth time that day, Izuru jumped.

"Jeez quit being so jumpy, I'm not gunna attack you." Ichigo was scowling. This made Izuru feel guilty for some odd reason and he attempted to stammer an apology.

"I-um- uh, I mean, sorry, I just didn't realize you'd moved…" Izuru felt his face deepening in color as he tried to explain his jumpiness.

_'No,'_ he thought, _'It's not that I didn't realize he had moved, it's because he is so close. He's beautiful….No. no I love Gin…don't I? I'm so confused…did I fall for Ichigo so easily? ….I have to be more careful…I don't even know him yet…'_ The blonde was completely off in his own world when he felt Ichigo's hand on his shoulder shaking him lightly.

"Hey, anybody there?"

"AH! Yah sorry, I just, uh, I mean…" He trailed off looking into Ichigo's chocolate eyes and the cute crease in his brow.

"So, wanna have coffee later?" Ichigo was staring intently at the small blonde waiting for an answer.

"Uh, yah sure! Um, when?" Izuru tried to meet the berries intense gaze, but looked away after a second.

"How 'bout tomorrow after school?" Ichigo was pulling a piece of paper out of his bag and scribbling something down on it.

"Sure." The blonde smiled gently and glanced up at Ichigo again, watching him closely. Ichigo handed him a paper with a number written on it. Not just any number, Izuru realized, it was Ichigo's cell number. Izuru felt his heart flutter, then chastised himself for acting like a hormonal teenage girl.

"Call me." Ichigo let his eyes linger on the blonde before turning and walking out of the music room.

**(Ichigo's POV)**

Ichigo jumped into his car and drove off, rolling down the windows and letting the cold air rush over him. What had gotten into him? He just met the blonde, and he already gave him his phone number?

_'It's gotta be the way he keeps looking at me. It's cute the way he blushes and jumps. WAIT WHAT AM I THINKING? Snap out of it!"_

Ichigo pulled into the parking lot to his apartment complex and turned the car off. He slammed his head down on the steering wheel before getting out of his car. He jogged up the stairs to apartment 106 and unlocked the door quickly. Dumping his book bag on the kitchen counter, he walked to the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. Glancing in the mirror he ran a hand through his spiked orange hair and thought.

_'Why is Izuru so damn attractive? It's gotta be those eyes….and that blonde hair. Does he bleach it? It's so bright….damn I wanna find out….wait… WHAT THE HELL? No I just met the kid I can't be thinking that way!'_

Ichigo heard his cell ringing and pulled it out. Checking caller ID, he realized he didn't recognize it. His heart sped up at the possibility of it being Izuru.

"Moshi, moshi?"

"Hey, Kurosaki-san, it's Izuru…"

"Oh hey Izuru…call me Ichigo."

"Oh, uh ok, I-Ichigo…" Izuru liked the feel of the name rolling off his tongue.

"So tomorrow what time does your last class end?" Ichigo was planning things out in his head as he spoke.

"Um 5:00…"

"Ok meet me at The Coffee Express at 6:00."

"Oh, alright."

"I gotta go, got some homework to finish."

"Ok, bye Kur-uh, Ichigo."

"Bye Izuru." Ichigo chuckled at the blondes stammering as he closed his phone.

**(The next day. Izuru's POV)**

_'Oh god oh god oh god. Why am I nervous, it's just coffee right? Yah sure just coffee, but Ichigo will be there! Watching me! With those intense chocolate brown eyes…" _Izuru's classes had gone bye much to slow for his liking, and now he was wandering around his apartment, wondering what to do with himself. The thoughts going through Izuru's head only served to make him more nervous. _'What am I supposed to do? I've never done anything like this! It wasn't like this with Gin….' _Izuru sighed_. _

Gin was different. Gin had literally stolen Izuru's heart. He had no choice in the matter. This thought only made Izuru's heart feel heavy. A single tear made its way down Izuru's pale cheek and he watched it fall and hit the tile of his kitchen floor. The heavy depression Izuru felt engulfed his heart and spread through his whole body. He collapsed on his kitchen floor and sobbed. Gin had stolen his heart, then torn it up and burned it. Now it was just a lump of pain in his chest. He couldn't stay like this, not right before seeing Ichigo, so Izuru did the only thing he knew could temporarily erase this depression.

Izuru slowly pulled himself off his kitchen floor and dragged himself to his bathroom. Pulling open the bottom drawer of the bathroom cabinet, he pulled out a small box. Opening the box he carefully took out a slim silver razor blade. It glinted in the dim bathroom light. Izuru pressed his back against the wall and slowly slid down. Pulling the right sleeve of his shirt up, he set the cold blade against the pale skin of his wrist that was already covered in scars. Pressing down on the blade, he felt the cold bite of the metal slicing into his thin wrist, then dragged it across his pale skin. Blood welled up in the wound and mixed with tears as it dripped off his wrist onto the tile of the bathroom floor. Izuru made a few more cuts, then washed the razor off and placed it carefully back into the box. Slumping back to the floor, Izuru watched the blood drip from his wrist while letting the numbness fall over him.

After a while he got up and washed his wrist off none too gently and wandered back to his room to change his clothes. After changing into black skinny jeans and a short sleeve t-shirt, Izuru threw on a hoodie and checked the time. 5:45.

'_Crap. I was in there longer than I thought.'_ Izuru grappled his keys and bolted out the door. When he arrived at the small corner-store coffee shop, he pushed the door open slightly hesitantly and walked in. Scanning the room, he soon spotted that head of shocking orange and walked over to him.

"Um, hi Ichigo." Izuru felt nervous as he sat down across from the strawberry.

"Hey." was all Ichigo said as he surveyed the blonde. Ichigo noticed that he was slightly more pale than usual. It almost looked like he had been crying, but Ichigo decided not to push it yet.

"So….um…why did you want to have coffee with me?" Izuru asked as a light blush touched his face.

"'Cause you're cute. I think I like you." Ichigo was surprised by the untactful words that came out of his own mouth, but he didn't regret them. After all, he wasn't known for his tact. He watched Izuru's face closely as it turned from shock to embracement.

_ 'Does he feel the same? I wish he would say something….' _Ichigo as he watched the blonde in silence.

"I-Ichigo…I…I…think, I think I like you too…" Ichigo smiled and Izuru almost fainted from the light headed feeling he got at seeing that smile. Ichigo was pleasantly surprised and he found It hard not to lean over the table and kiss the flustered blonde. Both agreed that they should do this more often.

Weeks passed as the two continued to have coffee together on a regular basis. Izuru became more comfortable around Ichigo as they joked and laughed and got to know each other rather well.

After finishing their coffee on a rainy Friday, Ichigo invited Izuru over for dinner as an excuse to prolong his time with the blonde. Izuru followed Ichigo as he drove to his house, realizing that they were also heading in the same direction as Izuru's own apartment. He also realized that he had never been to Ichigo's house nor had any idea where he lived. Shock was displayed on the blonde's face as they pulled up to the very same apartment complex that Izuru liven in. Jumping out of his car, he followed Ichigo up the stairs, but instead of stopping on the second level like Izuru was so used to, they went up one more level.

Ichigo's apartment was a lot like his own, but there was a distinct smell that Izuru couldn't quite place. It was by no means a bad smell; in fact it was pleasant, like fresh rain. Ichigo motioned for Izuru to have a seat on the couch next to him. Izuru sat down and glanced at Ichigo through his bangs, then glanced down at his hands clasped in his lap. He felt Ichigo scoot closer and put a finger under his chin, making Izuru meet his chocolate brown eyes.

"Don't be nervous." Ichigo commanded gently, before leaning over and pressing his lips against Izuru's soft ones. Izuru was too shocked to move and Ichigo almost pulled away thinking he had scared the blonde, when Izuru finally got half his mind back, and pressed his lips harder against Ichigo's and entangles his fingers in his orange spikes. Ichigo took that as encouragement to go further, pulling Izuru onto his lap, making Izuru gasp. Ichigo took the opportunity to gently push his tongue into the small blonde's open mouth. Izuru moaned lightly as Ichigo's tongue wandered his mouth, memorizing it, the taste, the feel, every groove and plain. Feeling slightly more bold, Izuru pushed his tongue into Ichigo's own mouth, and they battled for dominance. Ichigo won their little war, and ran his hands down Izuru's chest, wandered the blonde's thin body, sliding them under Izuru's shirt and feeling the soft smooth skin. Both males were hard, their arousals rubbing together through the fabric of their jeans. Ichigo pushed the hoodie off the smaller males frame and broke the kiss to pull Izuru's shirt over his head, gaining better access to the blonde's pale skin. Their lips once again made contact, their tongues entangling. Ichigo moaned at the gasp emitted from the blonde as he pinched Izuru's sensitive nipples. Izuru broke their kiss to pull Ichigo's shirt over his head. Izuru's gentle fingers traced patterns down the strawberries stomach as he grinded their hips together in a kind of lap dance, causing Ichigo throw his head back and hiss in pleasure.

Izuru's skilled fingers reached the hem of Ichigo's jeans, and he quickly undid them and pulled them off. Ichigo watched, surprised at the blonde's sudden confidence. Finally having rid Ichigo of his clothing, Izuru slid off the couch and onto the floor between his legs, at eye level with Ichigo's rock hard member. Ichigo hissed as Izuru gently grabbed the base of his arousal, leaning up to lick the tip teasingly.

"Ahhhhzuru, d-don't teassse," Ichigo moaned as Izuru licked his member again, while their eyes locked. Letting his tongue trail from base to tip and back again, Izuru watched Ichigo's face as he held back moans and gasps. Ichigo let out a moan that echoed around the house as Izuru quickly engulfed Ichigo's member, taking all of him into his mouth and deepthroating him. Izuru bobbed his head and Ichigo could no longer hold back the moans that were ripped from deep in his chest while he tangled his fingers in the pale blonde's hair. Izuru's tongue traced the underside of Ichigo's member, and he sucked gently at it, bringing Ichigo dangerously close to the edge. Izuru continued sucking on Ichigo's impressive member, letting his teeth graze it every once in a while, as his fingers gently caressed Ichigo's balls. This was as much as he could take and Ichigo screamed as he came in Izuru's mouth, and Izuru proceeded to swallow every drop.

Ichigo panted as glanced down at the small blonde still between his legs. Izuru crawled up onto the couch next to Ichigo, curling into his side.

"'Zuru that was amazing…" Ichigo lay back on the couch, with Izuru curled neatly into his side, and sleep soon overcame him.

Izuru lay awake, as he still had his own problem he needed to take care of. He was forever thankful that Ichigo hadn't caught sight of his wrists. As soon as he was sure that Ichigo had fallen asleep, Izuru ever so carefully pulled himself out of Ichigo's arms. The thought soon dawned on him that he didn't know where the bathroom was. Getting up, he wandered around the apartment until he found the bathroom. Closing the door quietly behind him, Izuru quickly pulled his member out and pumped it quickly. A soft moan escaped his lips as he brought himself to pleasure quickly.

Izuru hurriedly made his way back to his sleeping lover. He carefully curled back into his side and Ichigo protectively wrapped his arms around the blonde. Izuru hadn't felt so content, so happy, in months, and soon he joined his lover in sleep.

~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~

**Soooo was it good? No good? Did it lack somethin'? Ah apologize for quality cuz Ah'm wrintin' this at 1 am. Buuuut **_**REVIEW**_** because if yah don't ah won't continue the story. And ah neeeeeed feedback! It only takes a minute ta write a simple review. PLZZZZ and ah take requests so PM meh any requests yah may have!**

_**BRDG**_


	2. The Fight

**Hey it's meh again! I'm tryin' ta update soon as ah am able to, but unfortunately ah lost mah password an ah just got back inta mah account. An I come back tu ah nice surprise! Ah have already written half the chapter! Ah thank those who review :D Yur amazing! And ah thank all of the people who are followin' mah story! Be happy that ah even put this chapter up. Ah was thinking about starting a different story an discontinuing this one, but ah changed my mind. Ah take requests for events in the next chapter so leave ah request in mah PM or in reviews! REVIEW AND REQUEST! **

_**~BRDG**_

**Warnin': There is no smut in this chapter…sorry. There may be language though. **

_Underlined Italics = Flackback_

_Italics= Thoughts_

**Sadly, I don't own Bleach. Tite Kubo- sama does. Bow to Kubo- sama! DO IT! NOW!**

_~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~_

**(Ichigo's POV)**

Ichigo stirred in his sleep. He felt something warm shift against his chest, and his eyes fluttered open slowly. Glancing down, he saw a small blonde curled up in his arms. Ichigo suddenly remembered everything that happened the day before and blushed. Everything had happened so fast… but he didn't regret a second of it. He buried his face in Izuru's impossibly soft blond hair and breathed in deeply, storing the sweet scent in his memory. Izuru stirred lightly against his chest again, and Ichigo watched in amusement as the blonde's baby blue eyes fluttered open and widened comically. Izuru pulled his head back to look into Ichigo's soft chocolate eyes.

"Mornin' Izuru." Ichigo murmured to the flustered blonde. He smiled as he sat up, shifting the blonde so he was sitting cradled in Ichigo's lap with his head on the strawberries shoulder. All the memories of the night before rushed into the blonde's head, and it showed on his face. A light blush graced his pale skin and he looked down at his lap, fidgeting with his hair.

A chuckle escaped Ichigo's lips, and he tilted Izuru's head up and kissed the blonde's sweet lips gently.

"Ichigo…" Kira murmured softly, the blush on his cheeks darkening. Ichigo grinned at the cute blushing blonde, then shifted him off his lap and stood from the couch. The strawberry stretched his long arms, causing his shirt to ride up and revealed an expanse of soft creamy skin. Kira sighed as Ichigo finished stretching and disappeared into the kitchen. The small blonde curled up into the corner of the couch and waited for Ichigo to come back, and hoping he had forgotten about school. Izuru was in no mood to sit through classes today.

"Hey I'm gunna take a shower." Ichigo called from the kitchen. "Help yourself to food."

Izuru simply sat on the couch, listening to Ichigo rummaging around in the bathroom, then hearing the water turn on. Sitting up, he peered curiously into the kitchen.

_No I can't just go eat Kur- Ichigo sans food. That would be rude right? But he did offer…. _

_'Izuru was in the kitchen rummaging through the fridge. He pulled out an apple and closed the fridge. Biting down on it he turned and jumped as he realized Gin was leaning in the doorway watching him with that seemingly all knowing grin on his pale face._

_"Gin-sama! I didn't know you were there I just…."_

_"Iz alright mah little Izuru, you were jus hungry." Gins voice was extremely calm. Izuru never could tell when gin would suddenly loose his temper.'_

"Izuru? Hello?" Ichigo's voice made the small blonde jump. "I thought I told you, help yourself to food." Izuru was confused by the frown on Ichigo's face.

"I, um, well…." Ichigo grinned unexpectedly and chuckled.

"You don't have to be shy Izuru." He called over his shoulder as he walked into the kitchen. Suddenly he came running out of the kitchen, his eyes wide. "We are gunna be late for school! Come on we have to go!" He threw on a shirt and ran out the door.

Izuru's heart fell. He was hoping the strawberry had forgotten about school. H dragged himself off the couch and followed Ichigo to the car.

**At School (Ichigo's POV) **

They arrived in time for their second classes and went their separate ways, promising to meet up before lunch. Ichigo's classes were long and dull, as he couldn't seem to keep his mind off of his little blonde.

_ Wait…. MY BLONDE?! He's not mine…. Is he?_

These thoughts plagued the strawberries mind until his last class before lunch let out. He jumped up, grabbed his bookbag and hurried to their meeting point, at the fountain around the side of the school.

"Ichigo!" He turned expecting to see Izuru walking toward him, but instead he saw trouble.

"Grimmjow, what do you want?" A scowl creased the gingers brow, while a cocky smirk covered the bluenette's face. Whenever Grimmjow made an appearance, trouble always followed.

"Just thought id come say hi to my favorite strawberry." Grimmjow was standing a foot away from the said strawberry now, pissing Ichigo off more than the blue haired mans face.

"Get lost." He gave his chest a firm push, making Grimmjow stumble backwards. Grimmjow frowned.

"Your going to regret that Ichigo." Without warning, Grimmjow's fist shot up and planted a harsh punch on Ichigo's jaw. His head snapped to the right and he stumbled. That was defiantly going to bruise. He straightened up, prepared to return the punch, when a fist hit him in the gut, forcing all the air out of his lungs. Ichigo landed on his back, winded. Scrambling to his hands and knees, desperate for air, he gasped, but as soon as he got another lungful, Grimmjow's foot came down on his side. Ichigo felt ribs snap as he collapsed to the ground. Pain shot through him.

"Sorry strawberry, but I can't let ya push me around like that." Grimmjow stalked away with the same cocky grin plastered on his face.

"Ichigo!" This time it was Izuru. "Ichigo are you alright?!"

He let out a grunt as the blonde laid his hand gently on the spot where Grimmjow had kicked him.

"I'll call an ambulance. Just don't move." Izuru's quavering voice was replaced by confidence. This shocked Ichigo, but not enough to let the blonde go through with it.

"No. No hospital." Ichigo grunted again as he pulled himself upright. Pain shot through his side, but he wouldn't let the blonde see it. "I'm fine."

_I can't believe I let him kick my ass. And I didn't even land one hit on him!_

He looked up into the blondes worried eyes. "I'll be fine. I promise."

But just then, his head started to spin, and everything went black.

_~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~_

**So what ya think'll happen? Gimme some ideas! :D Ah'll update sooner if ya dooo**


	3. Thoughts of the Past

**Hey guys :3 so ah've been workin mah butt off on this. An ah am vereh glad for theh reviews. They really help meh write an update an all that great stuffs. So should there be more fluff? Smut? Tell meh what ya want! Ah really like getting suggestions on what should happen an stuff so more of that! :D You guys are great!**

**O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O**

**(Izuru's POV)**

Izuru gasped as Ichigo collapsed. Catching him, or at least slowing his fall, he felt for a pulse and found it, still strong and steady. He gently laid Ichigo on the ground, staring at the bruise starting to form on the strawberries face. Anger suddenly flooded the blonde, and he spun to face the muscular blunette. The air around the small blonde seemed to crackle with anger and tension.

"Awh what ya gunna do? Hit me?" Grimmjow cackled placing his hands in his pockets and leaning back against the wall, smirking at the now very irritated blonde coming toward him until he realized that he wasn't stopping or slowing down…

BAM! Izuru's fist connected to the larger mans face before he realized what was happening, and he crumbled, unconscious, onto the cold hard cement. All the fight drained out of Izuru at once and his jaw dropped as he realized what he had just done, and his face burned a bright red color. Looking up he realized a crowed had gathered, forming a circle around the 3 men. Most of the onlookers appeared to be quite amused. Sirens blared in the distance, steadily getting louder until an ambulance pulled into the parking lot and paramedics pored out. Using skilled hands, they lifted Ichigo onto a stretcher and carried him swiftly into the ambulance. Izuru climbed in behind the paramedics and held Ichigo's hand tightly.

"He'll be alright." The blonde looked up to see a kid looking paramedic with silver hair and a very tall stature examining Ichigo. "His vitals are all stable and he isn't In any immediate danger. He is pretty banged up though."

Izuru relaxed slightly, but still held tightly to Ichigo's hand the whole ride to the hospital.

**(Ichigo's POV) A few hours later….**

Ichigo's brown eyes blinked open. The first thing he experienced was the disorientation of having no idea where he was or how he got there. Attempting to sit up, a shooting pain burned through his side.

"Uggh." He grunted . Slumping back down, his ears picked up a steady rhythmic beeping noise. He recognized it to be a heart monitor, and it dawned on him that he must be in the hospital. The whole scene with Grimmjow flooded his mind all at once and he scowled. That was when he noticed the pain in his swollen jaw too.

"Ichigo?" A gentle voice came from his right. Turning his head he saw Izuru sitting on the edge of his chair with worry shining in his sky blue eyes.

"S' alright 'Zuru. I'm fine." Ichigo's attempt at a smile was cut off by a wince, pain throbbing in his jaw. Izuru reached out and took the gingers hand gently in his own, as if afraid it might shatter at any given moment.

"I-," Izuru started to say,

"How are you feeling Ichigo?" Turning his head in the other direction, he saw a woman with an odd braid down her front that reminded him somewhat of a beard, and a large eerie smile plastered on her face. "I'm Dr. Unohana. You took quite a beating. Your jaw seems to be fine, just swollen, but you've broken several ribs." She pulled out a hypodermic needle and injected its contents into a tube that ran from an IV drip into his right wrist. Immediate relief of the pain in his jaw and side flooded through him. Sighing, he settled further back onto the white hospital bed.

"Much better." He sighed.

"Good. I want you to stay overnight. I have to make sure your ribs are healing properly before I release you."

"But I have school tomorrow!" Ichigo protested attempting to sit up again. Unohana's gaze went immediately from kind if not eerie, to a death glare. Ichigo's eyes went wide and he slowly lowered himself back into the hospital bed.

"School can wait." She said firmly, her smile back in place. Turning, she walked out of the room.

Ichigo shook his head and scowled. He turned his head, preparing to say something to Izuru, but instead he found the blondes warm lips pressed against his. This took the strawberry by surprise, Izuru usually isn't this direct, but he returned the gentle kiss anyway. Pulling away, the blonde sat back in his chair.

"I'll stay until you fall asleep." Izuru murmured quietly. Eventually, Ichigo nodded off into a drugged sleep.

**(Izuru's POV)**

Watching the deep, rhythmic rise and fall of Ichigo's chest, Izuru lost himself in thought.

_Izuru's eyes blinked open. Taking in a breath, he smelled the familiar smells of the hospital. The cleaner they used to sterilize the floor and beds hung strongly in the air, signaling that it must be close to midnight. Glancing down, Izuru saw thick bandaging on his wrists. 'Why am I still alive?' The small blonde thought, moving to tear off the bandaging, but his wrists were restrained by thick Velcro straps. Izuru turned his head to the right, only then noticing Gin sitting beside him. The small blonde jumped, and he registered irritation on Gins face. It was very rare that he wasn't smiling. Then it dawned on him that Gin must be the reason he was still alive. He must have found Izuru after he passed out and called an ambulance. _

_"Izuru ah thought ya knew better than this." Gin said, leaning in closer to the blonde. "Ya are mine. Ah'm not gunna let ya go that easily." With that Gin stood and left. Izuru was left alone, shaking and terrified, in the plain hospital room._

Izuru shook his head and stood, picking up his book bag, he kissed Ichigo's forehead before leaving.

**O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O**

**So ya like it? Ah wanna know what ya think :) Review, Pm, just tell meh! An the more reviews ah get, the faster ah update!**


	4. Nothing Like Him

**Ello mah faithful readers! Ah am gunna rewrite teh first few chapters since ah think ah could have done much better on them, so keep yhur eyes open for that. And Ahm sorry fer not updating fast. **

**O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O**

**(Izuru's POV) **

Ichigo was deadly silent as they climbed into Izuru's small car. He had been released from the hospital that morning after being held there for 2 days so the doctors could monitor the healing of his ribs and make sure there was no internal bleeding. The scowl that occupies the strawberries face currently is nothing like his regular scowl. This one is filled with real anger, and a touch of hurt.

_What have I done wrong now? _ Izuru though, his mind searching for what could have caused Ichigo's distemper. Then it dawned on him as his brain reached the scene of the fight with Grimmjow. Izuru was kneeling beside Ichigo right before the ambulances arrived. He had offered to call an ambulance, but Ichigo specifically told him no hospital.

_But it wasn't me! Of coarse Ichigo doesn't know that… Of coarse he would think its me, who else would? Who did call the ambulance? _ Izuru's head spun with the unfairness of it all.

_Gin towered over Izuru, the anger that surrounded the terrifying man almost tangible. 'Please oh please let it be quick this time.' Izuru though. Last time Gin had gotten angry, he had thrown Izuru around for almost 30 minutes before snapping out of it. Izuru rarely did anything to make Gin angry, but when he did, it was always much worse than when the silver haired snake came home after he lost a bet or got cheated in a deal. Gin could seem cool and relaxed one moment, then the next be seething anger. Every time he would take it out on whatever crossed his path, and often that was his small blonde lover. _

_Gins large hands slammed into Izuru's thin shoulders, sending him flying across the room and into a table. The table split in half, the sharp edges cutting into the soft skin of Izuru's back. He let out a pained cry, and scrambled to his feet. Luckily Gin had stormed off into another room to wreak havoc, so Izuru hurried to the bathroom, locking the door. _

_He reached into the top shelf of the bathroom cupboard and pulled out his small sterile box that held precious strips of gleaming metal, choosing a long thin blade, he went to work on his wrists with tears streaming down his face._

"It wasn't me!" The small blonde blurted out suddenly. Ichigo turned and looked at him, his scowl turning to that of confusion. "I-I didn't call the ambulance…. It was someone else…" The small blonde shrunk down into the driver's seat and watched the road through the sheet of blonde hair that hung over one eye.

Ichigo's chocolate eyes softened.

"That isn't what I'm angry about Izuru. It was nothing that you did." He explained, his voice gentle. Ichigo reached out and laid his hand on Izuru's leg in a comforting gesture.

Izuru glanced at Ichigo quickly before returning his eyes to the road. _Then what is he angry about? _The blonde thought, his shoulders relaxing a little.

"I was pissed because Grimmjow kicked my sorry ass and I didn't get a single hit on him." The strawberry answered as if reading Izuru's mind. His fists were clenched in his lap. For a second, Izuru wondered if Ichigo would take his anger out on him like Gin had.

_No he wouldn't. He's nothing like Gin! _

They pulled into their apartment parking lot and walked up the stairs to Izuru's apartment. Unlocking the door, he pushed it open to reveal a very neat and clean living space almost identical to Ichigo's, except for the tasteful art that adorned the walls, expensive furniture, and the grand piano placed in the art room. Glancing back to see Ichigo's reaction he walked in and sat down on his white leather couch.

**(Ichigo's POV)**

Ichigo's eyebrows hit his hairline when he stepped into his blonde's apartment. Though the architecture was the same, It seemed like a completely different place.

_Holy shit this kid must be loaded! _He thought as his eyes roamed the expensive looking paintings on the walls and then settled on the grand piano in the dining room. Ichigo wandered into the kitchen and realized that where there should have been a wall, there was another apartment room. The wall between the two had been taken out. In that room sat a beautiful white grand piano. Surrounding the piano were shelves of books of all sorts.

"Damn." Ichigo murmured.

"Do you like it?" Izuru's gentle voice surprised him.

"You must be rich to afford all this!" He said, his eyes as wide as saucers.

"My parents have money…" He replied with an amused grin and a light chuckle.

"Obviously… how many bedrooms you got?"

"Uh two… why?" Izuru asked, puzzled.

"I wanna know how many rooms I can pick from to fuck you in." Ichigo said, pulling Izuru up against him and pressing his lips to the shocked blonde's soft ones.

**O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O**

**So tell meh if ya liked it! Next chapter should be fun ;) Ah'm installin a new computer, monitor, and printer so it may take a while ta get the next chapter up. But ah will get it up as soon as ah can! **


End file.
